Leurs prénoms
by Saiken-chan
Summary: Aujourd'hui, tu n'es ni Raven, ni une tête d'algue. Aujourd'hui, je ne suis ni B-Rabbit, ni un lapin stupide. Aujourd'hui, nous sommes juste Gilbert et Alice.


**_J'ai fumé un truc pas net avant d'écrire ça, et j'allais encore mal lorsque j'ai trouvé le titre. Excusez-moi._**

 ** _Bonne lecture. :)_**

 ** _Disclaimer: Personnages et univers à Jun Mochizuki. Mais un jour, j'aurai Vincent et Alice._**

* * *

 **Leurs prénoms**

* * *

À la demeure des Rainsworth, Alice sautillait dans tous les sens, un air impatient collé sur le visage. Break, Sharon et Oz la regardaient faire, perplexes, avant que son contractant ne se décide à parler:

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Alice ? questionna-t-il.

La jeune fille se retourna vers lui, provoquant par la même occasion une tornade de cheveux bruns. Ses pupilles violettes étaient éclairées d'une lueur qu'il ne saurait décrire. En tout cas, même un aveugle pourrait voir que quelque chose la perturbait.

\- Dis, Oz…

\- Oui ?

\- Tu le sais, toi, pourquoi Raven ne m'appelle jamais par mon prénom?

Dans un coin, Break pouffa.

\- Peut-être parce que toi non plus tu ne le fais pas ! déclara Oz en se frottant l'arrière de la tête, un peu surpris par sa question.

Alice se mit à regarder le plafond, songeuse, avant de lancer, le plus normalement du monde:

\- Mais c'est aux garçons de faire le premier pas, non?

Oz s'étouffa avec sa salive, et dût tousser un bon coup avant de retrouver contenance. Sharon afficha un air choqué. Break, lui, ne put se retenir plus longtemps et éclata de rire.

\- Tais-toi, gros clown ! s'écria la jeune fille en pointant un doigt accusateur sur celui-ci. C'est pas drôle !

\- Alala… ricana celui-ci en agitant la manche trop longue de sa veste devant lui, comme à l'accoutumée.

À la vitesse de l'éclair, Sharon se téléporta devant Alice, assénant au passage un coup fatal au Chapelier. Passée en mode fangirl yandere, elle déblatéra à toute vitesse qu'elle pensait que la jeune fille était amoureuse de Oz et non de Gilbert, qu'elle ferait tout pour les aider à finir ensemble, qu'elle était très heureuse pour sa « petite sœur » et qu'elle ne laisserait personne se mettre en travers de leur chemin car ils formaient « le couple le plus magnifique qu'elle avait jamais vu ».

\- Aaah ! s'écria la Rainsworth en rougissant. Je me demande à quoi ressembleront vos enfants…

Alice esquissa un petit sourire narquois. Elle savait qu'en jouant la jeune fille ignorante et innocente, elle réussirait à se mettre Sharon dans la poche et à la manipuler pour qu'elle l'aide à mettre son plan à exécution. Elle était si naïve… Un jeu d'enfant.

\- Dis, grande sœur…

Elle sentit le regard du Vessalius peser sur elle, signe qu'il avait compris son petit stratagème. Elle essayait d'amadouer Sharon, et cela ne marchait que trop bien. Surtout après ça…

\- Comment je peux faire pour que Raven m'appelle par mon prénom ?

\- Oh, c'est simple ! répondit Sharon de sa voix un petit peu trop rapide. Il suffit de…

Le sourire diabolique qui naquit sur les lèvres de celle qu'on prénommait B-Rabbit fit trembler Oz et Break d'effroi.

* * *

X

* * *

Le pauvre Gilbert qui ne se doutait de rien fixait de ses yeux jaunes le ciel d'un air rêveur, une cigarette à la bouche comme à l'accoutumée. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ce qu'un lapin stupide se jette sur lui, dans ce qui ressemblait plus à une tentative de meurtre qu'à un élan d'affection.

\- Putain, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! s'écria-t-il en lui assénant un bon coup de poing sur la tête.

\- Aïe ! Mais ça fait trop mal, ton truc, Gilbert !

\- Je pourrais en dire de même pour toi, lap- Hein ?

Il ouvrit grands les yeux afin de mieux observer la personne qui se tenait devant lui. Ces cheveux bruns étrangement coiffés, ces yeux violets, ce costume rouge ridicule, cet air arrogant et stupide peint sur le visage, et surtout, cette voix particulièrement agaçante… Oui, oui, il s'agissait bien d'Alice, le B-Rabbit.

\- Euh… Tu n'aurais pas un peu de fièvre ? questionna-t-il.

\- Évidemment que non ! Pourquoi ça ?

\- Tu viens de m'appeler par mon prénom !

Oh ouiii, ça marchait ! réalisa Alice.

\- Bah oui ! Aujourd'hui, tu n'es ni Raven, ni une tête d'algue. Aujourd'hui, je ne suis ni B-Rabbit, ni un lapin stupide. Aujourd'hui, nous sommes juste Gilbert et Alice!

Ok, c'était définitif : elle avait de la fièvre. Ou peut-être qu'elle était juste tombée des escaliers, et qu'elle avait par la même occasion perdu le peu de cervelle qu'elle avait. Oui, c'était sûrement ça, pensa Gilbert, fier de sa conclusion.

\- Commence par te lever, tu me fais mal, déclara-t-il en réalisant qu'elle était toujours agrippée à lui.

\- Pas avant que tu ne m'aies appelée par mon prénom !

 _Putain… Elle fait chier…_

\- D'accord, A-A…

\- Li… continua la jeune fille en le regardant, les yeux emplis d'espoir.

Oh purée, qu'est-ce que c'était que cette bouille?! On aurait dit Oz lorsqu'il n'avait pas quelque chose qu'il souhaitait… C'était juste tout mignon…

Le Nightray rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, gêné par la situation délicate dans laquelle il s'était fourré. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent et il chuchota, tout en évitant son regard violacé dans lequel il risquait de se noyer :

\- Alice…

Celle-ci lui offrit un grand sourire, dévoilant deux rangées de dents blanches parfaitement alignées. Ses lèvres étaient roses. Rouges. Orangées. Gilbert ne saurait dire. Ses pommettes avaient quelque peu rosi, aussi.

Et, pour la première fois, il réalisa qu'Alice était incroyablement chou.

Et incroyablement diabolique.


End file.
